


Twinkling Stars and Soft Smiles

by Hoodies_and_Snapbacks



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, i love them, saffic, they're just wandering around and being gal pals, woman love, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks/pseuds/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks
Summary: Just a short one shot with one of my new favorite pairs. Frieda and Susan wander around together on their first night away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up with the adventure time episodes yesterday and was literally squealing with how much i loved this pair. Hopefully more than two fanfics arise for these lovely ladies. This is my second fic, the first one i'll be updating soon. Suggestions and comments appreciated!

Ever since we had entered the jungle, Ka-Susan had kept a strong grasp on my hand. While the protection and warmth was much appreciated, my hand was growing numb. 

"Susan? Can we stop a for sec-" i stumbled on some loose branches"-ond?"

Susan looked back at me as she snapped out of her concentrated stride. For a second she seemed puzzled but then her face softened a bit as she met my eyes. I could feel the heat rise into my cheeks as my mind blanked. What had i been talking about again?

"It's getting dark. We should set up a shelter."

I nodded my head but only half processed her words. Her face almost appeared sad as she gazed down at our hands and released her grip. 

After she turned away, she went to work, holding down large boughs and gathering leaves and branches from the ground into a makeshift shelter. I pointed out ways to make the structure more efficient as she worked. Finally, i decided on a fire. Having only seen the process in theory, i failed quite a few times and eventually gave up. When Susan finished her work she looked over but was only grinning. 

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she glanced down to me. "We'll have to put our sleeping bags side by side to stay warm."

I hit her in the arm lightly, though my strongest punch would most likely have little effect. "Psh, it's not even cold."

I unrolled our sleeping bags side by side nonetheless. I could almost feel her grinning behind me. Before i returned, i snagged two food rations out of our packs as well as water. 

Although the canopy was leafy, the stars still twinkled through the trees and nostalgia blanketed my mind. I sat next to Susan as we crunched on our food bars, eventually leaning my head on her arm. Even with all her muscle, it made a half decent pillow.

Her eyes, crinkling at the corners with her soft smile, met mine as i gazed up. Briefly i wondered if the stars brought back the same memories to her after all those years away. But before i said anything, she smiled wide and flexed her free arm, making the same face that she had mimicking my animation a life time ago. I snorted and we started laughing full out. As soon as it started dying out, she would change to make a more outrageous flex and we would start laughing all over again. The pain in my cheeks and stomach was refreshing. Being with Kar-Susan again was refreshing.

We chatted aimlessly for a while, inquiring about each others lives while she danced around uncomfortable subjects. The stars and chirping in the background creating a calm background as a nice silence fell around us. I drifted off to a dream filled sleep on her shoulder and didn't even feel myself be lifted and carried in.


End file.
